


Talking Body

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, and general fuckery, warning for rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley's locked up in the pipeline, and Barry has absolutely no intentions of letting him out. But it seems like Harrison may have an entirely different plan in mind, and Barry can't help but feel slightly awry about what's coming next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

Barry tries to keep himself calm and composed in the cortex, but it gets slightly difficult when he’s watching Harrison talking to Hartley in the pipeline, and all he can think of right now is:  _what_  is going on between those two?

“Not bad, as far as heartfelt apologies go,” Hartley says, and for a second Barry thinks he’s about to cry, until he continues. “But that wasn’t for my benefit, wasn’t it?”

He looks straight at the camera and Barry feels a chill on his spine. He feels like he’s being clawed at, with Hartley tearing open his skin and forcing out all of the insecurities that lie within him.

“Enough, Hartley.” Harrison manages to divert his attention away from the camera. “What do you want?”

“Oh, I think you know what I want,” Hartley replies. “That’s one thing that hasn’t changed over the years.”

Harrison’s eyes drop for a second, and Barry leans closer to the monitors on the table. He waits for him to answer, waits for him to say no, because how could he? How could he give Hartley want he wants? He doesn’t deserve any of those things, most of all—  _him_.

“You’d have to be a little more specific than that, Hartley,” Harrison says, and Barry can feel the tantalizing tone in his voice. He doesn’t know who he’s more furious at – Hartley, for this entire mess of a situation, or Harrison, for actually leading him on.

“I want you to fuck me,” Hartley says, moving closer to the glass window separating them. 

“I want to know if I can still get you off, if you can still enjoy being inside me, because  _boy_  I know you did. Unless… you’re too busy with your new pet nowadays to spare some time for me.”

Barry smashes the computer screen in front of him, and the screen goes grainy for a split second. He panics, and runs out to a store to buy a new computer. He disassembles the broken one and places the new one in its place. He buys a couple cans of spray paint and varnish to make sure the colour matches the previous one, and starts re-installing the system and putting back in all the files.

Two minutes, he finishes it all in two minutes. He turns the monitor back on to check on them again, he couldn’t have missed much right?

When he looks back at the screen, he realizes that Harrison isn’t there anymore. There’s just Hartley, sitting on the floor, looking defeated and desolate. So… they didn’t?

“Mr. Allen,” Harrison says from behind him, and Barry jumps, turning off the monitors instinctively. “You were listening.”

Barry bites his lip out of embarrassment, but nods anyway. There’s not much he can say that would convince him otherwise.

“Then you must have heard that after I declined his… inappropriate request, he agreed to leave the city first thing in the morning.”

“Wha— why would you do that? Why would you let him out?” Barry asks, completely confused, until he pauses for a second. “Wait, why did he agree?”

“Because he’s a threat to all of us here, Barry. He helped me build the particle accelerator, and it’s only a matter of time until he finds a way to escape. I don’t want him to be manipulating you, or Cisco, or Caitlin and risking all of our lives in the process.”

“But… why did he agree?” Barry asks again, and he’s slightly wary of the answer that might follow.

Harrison looks down at his lap for a brief moment before answering. “I threatened to remove his hearing aids and expose him to potentially immense pain if he didn’t agree to leave the facility.”

Barry stills, unsure of how to feel or how to react. If this was going to be another Tony Woodward situation then he definitely does not want any part in this. Having blood on his hands doesn’t exactly scream ‘hero’ on any occasion. But there was something alluring about the way Harrison goes to great lengths to protect him, something more than just a paternal kind of instinct, or even a gesture or friendship. Could he…?

Was it possible that Harrison had feelings for him? Hartley clearly felt threatened by him, so is it possible that he’s picking up on the same thing too?

“Barry,” Harrison says, and Barry snaps out of it. “Barry, are you listening? I just wanted to say…”

“Yes?” Barry says, and his heart is racing, and it’s saying  _yes_ , yes, yes.

“I apologize for not being more open regarding my relationship with Hartley. It happened a long time ago, and I thought we were at a mutual understanding that it was to be kept professional from then on… but it seems that Hartley is more interested in his  _personal_  quest for revenge.”

Barry sinks into his sweater a little bit, but nods anyway as Harrison looks at him curiously. “It’s fine, Dr. Wells.” He does his best to put on a smile, and shrugs. “Whatever happened between you two… it doesn’t bother me. It’s just you and me now, right?”

Harrison smiles, nodding as he reaches out to shake Barry’s hand. “Always.”

Barry goes home that day with a unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He can’t exactly describe it— all he knows is that something isn’t  _right_. Surely Harrison can’t be that cruel, as to threaten Hartley like that? But then again since it was just a threat, he probably knew that Hartley would agree and would have never gone through with it. After all, he knew Hartley better than anybody.

Could it be that Hartley knew Harrison better than anyone too? Even better than Barry does? He gets a headache just thinking about it, and he sits up on the edge of his bed as he thinks of a way to get some answers.

There was only one way to do that. He runs back to STAR Labs, and just as he was about to head to the pipeline, he realizes that the lights are all on in the  main rooms of the building. He makes a turn and heads to the cortex, where he turns on the monitors to the pipeline cameras. What he sees next nearly makes his stomach twist into knots, and he tries his hardest to tear his eyes away, but he quickly realizes that it’s too late.

He sees Harrison, inside Hartley’s chamber, pressing him up against the glass pane and fucking him from behind. His brain doesn’t even have time to process other implications of what he’s seeing, like the fact that Harrison can  _stand_ , and not just stand but is also fully capable of thrusting into someone with his hands gripped tightly around their waist.

Hartley moans, and Harrison spanks him hard, while Barry squints and realizes that there are already several red marks in place.

“Fuck,” Hartley says. “Didn’t think you’d bite, Harrison. Not with your new pet hanging around.”

Harrison manages several quick thrusts into him (how does he manage to go that fast?) and Barry watches Hartley stroking himself while Harrison places his mouth on his neck.

“I told you,” Harrison purrs, and Barry has never heard him talk like that before. “You’ll always be my guy.”

Harrison then slams Hartley onto the glass and holds him in place as he cums, his right arm pressed against the back of his neck while Hartley moans so loud Barry thinks he could shatter the glass.

Barry thinks it’s over, and he’s ready to make a run for it, until he sees Hartley turn around to pull Harrison in for a kiss. He feels like he’s just gotten stabbed in the chest, because seeing Harrison fucking him senseless is one thing, watching him completely give himself in to Hartley? That’s another thing entirely.

“You’re making a big mistake Harrison,” Hartley says, in between dirty kisses and not-so soft groans. “What are you even  _doing_  with him? Why spend so much time on that classless moron when you could have me?”

Barry’s fists clench, but he has enough restraint in him to not smash the monitors this time. He can’t risk getting caught, not if he wants to know the truth. Not if he wants to get some  _answers_.

Harrison pulls away, and Hartley looks at him like he’s just insulted him directly. “He’s not a moron, Hartley. You may be smart but The Flash—”

Harrison chuckles, and a swift look of pride fills his eyes for a second. “He’s redefined my purpose in life. He inspires people, and I know you wouldn’t understand that but I do. He means a lot to me, Hartley, and you’ll just have to accept that.”

Barry feels his lip twitching for a second, like he wants to smile, but he then sees Hartley grabbing him by the shoulders and whispering something in Harrison’s ear. Harrison smiles at him and drops down to his knees. He starts sucking him off, and all traces of contentment Barry had left was now all gone.

Hartley’s hands are buried deep in his hair, touching him, feeling him in all the ways that Barry wishes he could, but he knows that by the time tomorrow comes, he’ll have walked away free. To think that Harrison has chosen to give him not just his freedom, but all the parts of himself that he could have offered Barry instead. Hartley doesn’t deserve any of it, but Barry’s just going to have to live with that.  


End file.
